ONE MORE TRY
by Pipe
Summary: Presente para Tsuki Koorime, é um Poison & Ice ao som de George Michael... ah, sim, é yaoi, claro.


ONE MORE TRY

Este é mais um songfic da Pipe, e é yaoi. É um presente, acima de tudo. Portanto se você não curte o tema, não gosta de ver dois homens lindos se beijando, please, dê um back ali em cima e vá procurar diversão em outras paradas. Se você gosta, enjoy it. É mais um Poison & Ice, mas agora de presente para alguém especialista em angst com eles: Tsuki Koorime. Espero que fique à altura dos SEUS angsts, my dear.

Camus suspirou. Mais uma briga com Milo. Mais uma noite de sexo bom e satisfatório terminou numa discussão sem sentido na manhã seguinte. Porque continuavam tentando, por Athena?

Não tinham nada a ver... Ele, Camus, era de temperamento moderado, calmo, afável, metódico... Se ele se via com os nervos à flor da pele, gritando, esmurrando paredes e quebrando coisas, era por culpa do Milo, que tirava o que ele tinha de pior de dentro dele. Insuportável!

I've had enough of danger

Eu conheci o suficiente de perigo 

And people on the streets

E de pessoas nas ruas 

I'm looking out for angels

Estou procurando por anjos 

Just trying to find some peace

Apenas tentando encontrar alguma paz 

Milo deitado na sua cama em Escorpião pensava seriamente em nunca mais voltar a Aquário. Era sempre assim, depois de uma noite de sexo fenomenal, Camus puxava algum assunto nada a ver e eles terminavam discutindo. O que tinham em comum? Milo gostava das coisas às claras. De dizer as coisas na cara. De sentir, sentir o máximo possível, de provar o máximo possível, de viver o máximo possível. Mas não gostava que invadissem sua intimidade, seus pensamentos mais profundos, seus segredos mais sórdidos. Ele era um livro aberto... um "Meus Documentos" ao alcance de todos. Porque Camus queria tanto invadir os "Arquivos Ocultos"?

Now I think it's time

Agora acho que é a hora 

That you let me know

De você me deixar saber 

So if you love me

Então se você me ama 

Say you love me

Diga que me ama 

But if you don't

Mas se não 

Just let me go

Me deixe ir 

Camus foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para comer, se bem que não sentia fome alguma. Pegou um copo de vinho e foi bebericando, enquanto cozinhava. Milo era louco por cerveja. Estupidamente gelada. E por comida apimentada. Devia ser parente de Shura. Brigavam até pelo sabor da comida francesa. Para Camus era comida suave e requintada. Para Milo, insossa, muito fru-fru, "comida para veadinhos". Afrodite, num almoço que ele disse isso, engasgou e ficou horrorizado:

-Milo! Hoje você se revelou, hein, bofe? Troglodita ao extremo. Até meu Carlo não diria uma barbaridade dessas, né, _amore_? Esses crepes não estão ma-ra-vi-lho-sos?

-Bem... – o canceriano coçou a nuca. – Estão bons. Mas eu também gosto de uma comida mais forte, você sabe...

Afrodite lhe deu um olhar pior que o da Medusa. Camus riu baixinho ao lembrar da cena. Talvez naquele dia, Máscara da Morte tenha ido dormir no sofá... Mas ele, Camus, ficara extremamente magoado com o grego. E tiveram mais uma briga depois que o outro casal se retirou. Camus suspirou, mexendo o molho branco:

-Não é pra dar certo, mesmo... Não temos nada em comum... O máximo que ele lê são comics books americanos. Ou contos eróticos pornográficos... Filmes só de ação. Música somente rock. Eu gosto de tudo isso, mas não SOMENTE disso... Quem pode me culpar por gostar de um pouco de _finesse_ na minha vida?

Cause teacher

Pois mestre 

There are things that I don't want to learn

Há coisas que eu não quero aprender 

And the last one I had

E a última que eu aprendi 

Made me cry

Me fez chorar 

So I don't want to learn to

Então eu não quero aprender a 

Hold you, touch you

Te abraçar, te tocar 

Think that you're mine

Pensar que você é meu 

Because there ain't no joy

Pois não há nenhuma alegria 

For an uptown boy

Para um cara da cidade 

Whose teacher has told him goodbye

Cujo mestre lhe disse adeus 

Goodbye, goodbye

Adeus, adeus 

Milo se levantou, irritado, e foi tirando a roupa para enfrentar um banho. Esfregou-se com força, pensando em como foi Camus que veio atrás dele, pedindo para namorarem. Como naquela época foi gentil e atencioso, fazendo com que ele se sentisse único, desejado... Como parecia certo... Pareciam feitos um para o outro... Todas as diferenças esquecidas...

When you were just a stranger

Quando você era apenas um estranho 

And I was at your feet

E eu estava a seus pés 

I didn't feel the danger

Eu não vi o perigo 

Now I feel the heat

Agora eu sinto o calor 

That look in your eyes

Aquele olhar em seus olhos 

Telling me no

Me dizendo não 

So you think that you love me

Então você acha que me ama 

Know that you need me

Sabe que você precisa de mim 

I wrote the song, I know it's wrong

Eu escrevi a canção, sei que está errado 

Just let me go

Apenas me deixe ir 

-Eu fui atrás dele. – Camus escorreu o macarrão, temperando com brócolis e cobrindo com molho branco. – Eu pedi a ele que me desse uma chance. Na época parecia tão certo, tão... fatídico. Estava escrito que devíamos ficar juntos... Ele era quente onde eu era frio, ele precisava de rédeas e eu podia controlá-lo, o beijo dele era tudo que eu precisava para ser feliz. – Suspirou de novo. – Eu preciso de um beijo dele pra ser feliz...

And teacher

E mestre 

There are things

Há coisas 

That I don't want to learn

Que eu não quero aprender 

Oh, the last one that I had

Oh, a última que aprendi 

Made me cry

Me fez chorar 

So, I don't want to learn to

Então, não quero aprender a 

Hold you, touch you

Te abraçar, te tocar 

Think that you're mine

Pensar que você é meu 

Because that ain't no joy

Porque não há nenhuma alegria 

For an uptown boy

Para um cara da cidade 

Whose teacher has told him goodbye

Cujo mestre lhe disse adeus 

Goodbye, goodbye

Adeus, adeus 

Milo começou a se enxugar ainda com raiva, falando pras paredes sua indignação com Camus:

-Eu topei! Era um bobo apaixonado! Eu deveria ter sido mais duro com ele. Afinal, ele precisava de mim. Eu era quente onde ele era frio, eu mostrava a ele as alegrias da vida, ensinei ele a tomar cerveja gelada, a dançar mais solto, a rir mais... e onde eu precisava de freio ele podia me controlar, e ele me ensinou que nem todo livro grande é chato e... o beijo dele era tudo que eu precisava para ser feliz. – Milo soluçou, cobrindo a boca com a toalha. – Eu preciso do beijo dele pra ser feliz...

So when you say that you need me

Então quando você disse que precisava de mim 

That you'll never leave me

Que você nunca me deixaria 

I know you're wrong, you're not that strong

Eu sei que você está enganado, você não é tão firme assim 

Let me go

Me deixe ir 

Camus olhou para a mesa. Tinha posto dois pratos. Sacudiu a cabeça. Certos hábitos são difíceis mesmo de quebrar (1). Mas deixou. Colocou a travessa do macarrão na mesa e começou a se servir. Tinha gosto de isopor. Mas se forçou a comer. Ele precisava acostumar a uma vida sem o outro. Não devia ser assim, tão difícil... Suspirou de novo...

And teacher

E mestre 

There are things

Há coisas 

That I still have to learn

Que eu ainda tenho que aprender 

But the one thing I have is my pride

Mas a única coisa que possuo é meu orgulho 

Oh, so, I don't want to learn to

Oh, então, eu não quero aprender a 

Hold you, touch you

Te abraçar, te tocar 

Because there ain't no joy

Porque não há nenhuma alegria 

For an uptown boy

Para um cara da cidade 

Who just isn't willing to try

Que só não está pronto a tentar 

Milo subiu, se odiando a cada passo... "Onde você enfiou seu orgulho, grego de merda?" Mas ao chegar à porta de Aquário, sentiu o cheiro do macarrão com molho branco e brócolis. "Comida de fresco, mas eu adoro"... Sorriu e entrou. Resolveu ser cara-de-pau:

-E ai, Camye, começou sem mim, safado?

Camus engoliu rápido o que tinha na boca e sorriu.

-_Pardonnez-moi, mon chére_. Mas você demorou muito e… eu estava faminto…

Milo viu com alegria o prato dele no lugar. Não precisava pedir perdão. Não precisava perdoar. Precisavam apenas aceitar que eram diferentes. Que nunca seriam iguais, porque se completavam. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira de Camus, que afastou-se da mesa, para abraçar o amado. Beijaram-se.

-Só não tirei a cerveja da geladeira, pra não ficar quente...

-Acho que vou tomar vinho com você. Afinal, é macarrão, ne?

Sorriram. Os cosmos se aqueceram e se entrelaçaram. Por enquanto... Tentariam mais uma vez...

I'm so cold

Estou tão frio 

inside

_por dentro…_

Maybe...

Talvez 

Just one more try

Só mais uma tentativa 

N/A: Well, eu não resisto a um final feliz... Sorry, babe... Angst por angst não é minha praia. Mas espero que você goste... Mais uma fic feita em uma hora... George Michael está rendendo, ne? Pena que a fita já está estragando... (1) Uma das minhas músicas favoritas do grupo Chicago. Tsuki, com amor, da Pipe. Beta, não fique com ciúmes, mas eu queria postar hoje ainda... 24/02/06


End file.
